


Crash and Yearn

by ashes0909



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Ice Skating, M/M, Minor Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 10:24:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15749787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashes0909/pseuds/ashes0909
Summary: “Don’t move,” Viktor shouted as he skated - too far away, too much ice between them -  because Yuuri was in pain.Of course Yuuri didn’t listen.





	Crash and Yearn

Disclaimer: I have no idea if this is medically sound.

* * *

 Yuuri was in pain. All Viktor could think were those four words repeated as he tore off his skate guards and dashed onto the ice. Yuuri was on the floor, after an under rotated salchow with a nasty landing. “Don’t move,” Viktor shouted as he skated - too far away, too much ice between them - because Yuuri was in pain.

Of course Yuuri didn’t listen. He was already pressing himself up into a seated position, hands gripping his ankle. “I’m fine Viktor,” he lied.

“Don’t lie to me.” Viktor’s hands fell over Yuuri, who finally stopped moving. “That was the worst landing I’ve ever seen.”

“Hey!” Yuuri had the audacity to look offended, like Viktor wasn’t telling the truth. His mouth dropped open and he looked like the most adorable koi fish Viktor had ever seen. He had also slid his hands out from under Viktor's so that they could flail by his face, which allowed Viktor to get a better grip of his skater’s injured ankle.

He pushed up Yuuri’s pants, and he wanted to take the skate off right then but he needed to get Yuuri off the ice. Yuuri, who was moving again, trying to get his foot out of Viktor’s hands.

Putting Yuuri’s arm around his shoulder and hoisting him up, Viktor was determined to get them off the ice as soon as possible. Yuuri fussed at his side all the way into the locker room, where he bypassed the benches and went to the room down the hall that acted as a medical suite. “Listen to your coach and sit still.”

The paper crinkled as Yuuri shifted back - again not listening, and it was causing a pulsing headache to start behind Viktor's eyes - until his leg was resting on the exam table in front of him. “Yuuri, stop moving or I’ll make you skate figures.”

“I _like_ figures.”

“Well then stop moving or I won’t let you skate figures.”

Yuuri sighed, the puff of breath causing his bangs to flutter. Viktor did not have time to be distracted by Yuuri’s adorableness; he was in pain. He brought his hands to the laces and started untying. “I was trained in Saint Petersburg. Not a lot, but enough. Physio, massage techniques. Before we wrap it and keep you off it for a few days.”

“Days?” Yuuri groaned.

Viktor suppressed a chuckle at Yuuri’s antics. “Don’t worry, we can keep you training in other ways. Plenty of tape to watch from your last competition and practices. I’ve been highlighting your common missteps.”

“Great.”

Viktor did chuckle then. “Where’s this dedication when I’m waiting for you to wake up and get to the rink early?” He braced his hand on Yuuri’s calf before sliding off the skate.

Yuuri hissed before answering, “Asleep.”

“It’s just a few days.” Viktor rolled down the thin, athletic sock gently, fingers bushing lightly against the curve of Yuuri’s ankle, the skin warm and starting to swell. His skin was so soft, it was one of the first things he noticed about Yuuri when he was dancing with him at the banquet, and the desire to keep touching the softest skin in the world had formed within him that instant.

But right now he couldn’t let Yuuri distract him. He started to press into Yuuri’s lower leg with intent, his fingers massaging along the ligament. “It hurts the most here, yes?” Viktor pointed the the area to the side of his foot, below the bone.

“Yes.”

“I’m going to get the blood flowing by massaging around the sprain.”

“Okay.” His voice was a whisper, but he was close enough that the breath brushed along Viktor's cheek. He wanted to turn and look at Yuuri. Yuuri who had kept him at arms length since coming to Hasetsu, Yuuri who wouldn’t sleep with him and jumped when Viktor tried to hug his body close like they were back at the banquet. He wanted to see if his eyes were wide, if his lips were parted, if they were as chapped as they were that night.

But he couldn’t be distracted. His skater needed him.

It was then that the noises started, the gasp that slipped out when Viktor hit a knot. The moan that followed made his finger slip, and Yuuri noticed. “Sorry, it’s just-- It hurts but it-- It also feels good. I can be quiet.”

“No!” Viktor almost shouted, Yuuri’s eyes widened even further. Viktor swallowed before starting again. “It’s okay, Yuuri. It’s a natural reaction to a massage.”

“Not for me, at least not during my normal sports massages,” Yuuri replied, making a blush spread across his cheeks when he realized what he’d said, but it was too late.

Viktor had brought a hand to Yuuri’s foot and another to his calf, lightly rotating his foot in the ankle joint. He paused in his motions, grinning. “Oh! Does that mean my massages are special?”  

Yuuri groaned, his blush only deepening. “I didn’t say that, Viktor!”

“Oh, but I do believe you did. I can’t wait to tweet about it later. Oh! Should we take a photo now? I can put it on instagram - how dutifully I take care of my skater. I bet Phichit would like it within seconds. I think he has an alert set for you.”

“Can you do that--? Viktor! No. You are not posting about this.”

He frowned, running his hands up and down Yuuri’s foot and calf, even though the massage had mostly finished. “Are you sure?”

Yuuri moaned again when Viktor’s fingers hit a sensitive spot. “If you don’t post anything about it, I’ll let you massage the other foot too.”

Viktor’s hands stopped moving in surprise. His Yuuri -- who had flown across the onsen to get away from his touch -- was going to let him massage him for reasons that had nothing to do with injury. There was only one answer to this proposition; he could already feel himself beaming. “Deal!”

 

_fin_

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my Tumblr Appreciation Prompts where a lovely nonny asked for: viktor/yuuri - yuuri is sore after a fall during an event and viktor gives him a massage/physio help. can be just sweet or naughty, whatever you like! 
> 
> Come say hi on tumblr: [ashes0909](http://ashes0909.tumblr.com) <3


End file.
